My love, My heart
by lizziemarie0529
Summary: Ethan pays Danny a visit after what happened that the Black Light party


**AN: This is my first story based on this couple, but I started watching this show and immediately fell in love with Dethan, so I hope this is ok.**

**The lyrics on the bottom come from the song moments, by New Direction. As soon as I heard this song, the lyrics just screamed Danny and Ethan, but instead of writing them breaking up, I decided to write them getting back together, because I'm sorry Monday's episode did not answer any of my questions about whether or not they are still a couple.**

**Anyway I hope you all like this, and if there is anything I can change please let me know.**

Flopping down on the bed, all Danny wanted to do was close his eyes and sleep for a thousand years. Even though the Halloween black light party was a huge success, for some strange reason the teen felt restless and uneasy. Maybe it was because of the appearance of those shadow people, or maybe it was because Ethan sent him a text message letting him know he was ok….Danny didn't know, but what he did know what that he hated feeling like this.

Grateful that his parents were gone away for the weekend, which meant he was able to skip school, Danny washed off all the paint, then after changing into shorts and a tee-shirt, he pulled back the covers and climbed into bed.

However, the fates had other plans because as soon as he closed his eyes, he heard someone knocking on the door.

_Groaning, he stumbled down the stairs, and was prepared to yell at the person, disturbing him, but when he opened the front door, his eyes widened when Danny realized who it was.

" Ethan…what are you doing here?"

Loving the sleepy, yet confused look in the humans eyes, the wolf smiled.

" After everything that went down last night, I wanted to make sure you were ok."

Hearing his hopefully still boyfriend's, heart skip a beat, Ethan smiled even more when Danny moved aside and let him in.

" Thanks….and I'm ok. Tired, but ok. Are you ok? Isaac told me he found you frozen."

Sitting down on the couch, Ethan silently groaned when he saw Danny sit in the chair opposite of him.

" Uh yeah….I'm good."

Hating the silence between them, but knowing it was because of him, Ethan glanced around the room.

" Where are your parents. I noticed their car's not in the driveway?"

Realizing this is was awkward conversation talk, Danny just shrugged.

" They went away for the weekend. Hence the reason why I'm skipping school for the day."

" Oh being a rebel huh?"

Laughing a little, Danny nodded his head.

" Yeah, but I guess I'm not the only one. Seeing as how your sitting in my living room, instead of first period."

" Yeah well I have priorities. You come first, school comes second."

Smiling a little, Danny rubbed his eyes.

" Thank you for last night. I wouldn't have been able to pull off the party if it wasn't for your help."

" You're welcome. I would do anything for you."

_Blushing a little at the statement, the human, got up from the chair, walked over to the couch, and sat down next to the other teen.

" Can I ask you a question?"

Looking into Danny's hazel eyes, Ethan raised an eyebrow when he started feeling some tension radiating off of Danny.

" Sure….ask away."

Biting his lower lip, Danny asked the question that was plaguing his mind, since the twins came back.

" Are you and Aiden planning on leaving again anytime soon?"

Looking at the human, Ethan shook his head no.

" Nope. We decided to stick around."

Nodding his head, Danny grabbed a pillow and started playing with a loose thread.

" Can I ask you another question?"

" Yeah….ask away."

" Can you promise me, you'll give me a heads up if you do decide to leave?"

Finally understanding where the teen was going with the questions, Ethan knew his answer could either damage his relationship with Danny further or they could start fresh, new and be a couple again.

So he took his time answering.

" No….because I'll promise to take you with me, if I you have to leave again."

" Really?"

Hearing the hope in his voice, Ethan made look he was staring into the hazel eyes he came to love.

" Really."

_Blinking away some tears, Danny placed the pillow on Ethan's lap then laid down.

" I'm sorry about what happened in the boiler room."

Stretching out, to make sure his human was on top of him, Ethan found a blanket and wrapped it around them.

" I'm sorry about leaving and keeping you in the dark. Though now it's my turn to ask a question….are we ok?"

Resting his chin, on Ethan's chest, Danny looked up at him and softly whispered.

" I'd say we're better than ok."

Pulling his boyfriend closer to him, the couple started slowly kissing.

When the need for air, became necessary, Ethan started making light circles, all along Danny's face with his fingertips.

" I love you Danny. You're the first guy I've ever loved and I want you to be the last.

Smiling, Danny snuggled closer into his boyfriends arms.

" I love you too Ethan. I want you to be the last as well."

Feeling happy and complete for in the first time, in a while, the couple gave a contented sigh then closed their eyes and both fell asleep, happy that they were in the arms of the person they love.

_**You know I'll be**_

_**Your life, your voice**_

_**Your reason to be**_

_**My love, my heart**_

_**Is breathing for this**_

_**Moment in time**_

_**I'll find the words to say**_

_**Before you leave me today**_


End file.
